Pumpkin Pete's Special Prize
by RuruZero
Summary: Pyrrha is training Jaune for the monthly selection of Pumpkin Pete's cover athlete. This year Ozbin has offered that Beacon provide the participant by way of competition between a volunteer from each team. Jaune is fired up and determined to win not only the contest but also a lovely girls heart. Set sails for Arkos.
1. Chapter 1

**Please enjoy and feel free to write your thoughts, opinions , hopes, dreams and so forth.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of IP's associated with the franchise including Pumpkin Pete cereal brand and all other trademarks.**

"Pumpkin Pete's

A hunter's treat

With grains and flakes

The Grimm can't beat."

Singing his favorite cereal jingle as he walked through the campus of Beacon Academy, JNPR leader Jaune was in high spirits this new day, "If Gran-dad could see me now, I'm sure he would be proud to see his huntsmen tools put to good use."

For Jaune this semester had been met with the unexpected. As a man he was changed by the relationships forged through his newly found comrades from team RWBY and his own of JNPR. For Jaune making it into Beacon alone would have been enough but fate has a funny way expanding our horizons.

"Alright, better not be late".

Jaune hurried over to the training grounds to begin Saturday morning exercises. Being one of the least physically capable of the hunters he depended on these extra training sessions with his teammate, his partner, and above all his friend, Pyrrha.

Training was difficult but well worth it, he knew that in order to better protect his team and support their missions he had to become stronger in more ways that one.

"Perfect form is not something to strive for; there is only the reaction to another's action." Pyrrha's movement was fluid, yet strong as she shadow spared to demonstrate reactive forms.

Jaune pondered this concept for a moment.

"So like a math problem, for every question that is asked there is an answer, there can be multiple ways to answer it yet no single answer is more correct than another."

Surprised by such an intuitive perspective Pyrrha stood still a moment mid strike.

"Yes, that's actually a good way to look at it, so imagine the enemy presents an attack or "question" , mentally you must solve the problem and execute with your response or "answer" if you will."

Pyrrha was pleased with Jaune's improvement; she valued him as a student. He applied what he learned and grew as a hunter immensely. It brought her great enjoyment to see this type of dedication and perseverance in someone who seemed to think so little of himself not long ago.

If Pyrrha represented the ideal hunter then Jaune represented unknown potential. Other student looked down on Jaune because he wasn't on par with the other hunters, but what they didn't know was that Jaune had made it this far with only just recently realizing his Aura, truly a testament for what is to come.

"So how do you answer a strike like….THIS"

Jaune jumped into the action and charged Pyrrha, no with malice but with a smile.

Pyrrha blocked the blade with ease and returned his enthusiasm with a gentle laugh.

"You're going to have to do better than that little rabbit."

The game was on and they would trade blows toe to toe.

If Jaune was a rabbit than Pyrrha was a fox, giving chase and initiating majority of the strikes, they took more pleasure in today's session than in previous weeks. Laughing and teasing one another as the early morning sun lay on their heads.

"My moneys on Pyrrha!" the familiar voice could be none other than Ruby Rose.

"Its always on Pyrrha, and for that matter no one ever bets."

Yang Long, the ever present voice that would bring reason to the unreasonable Ruby.

"I know but it sounded cool."

Weiss and Blake came walking up behind shortly as well to watch the fight.

"You guys have too much energy this early in the morning, do you really have to run everywhere you go?"

Weiss was never one to be swept up in the energy from those around her.

"Yeah but what if we miss the final blow, two star crossed lovers locked in an endless battle, only for our hero Jaune to befall a hero's fate and pass onto the next world."

Ruby's imagination was never short of creative ways to enhance a situation or kill off Jaune in this case.

"What a development, and then who would be the one to take Jaune's place for team JNPR in this months Pumpkin Pete's s athlete selection?" Blake spoke calmly.

"Oh yeaaaahh that's tomorrow isn't it, no wonder Jaune is so fired up. So this year Beacon volunteered to host a competition with to determine who it would be."

Ruby became more interested in the reality of the situation rather than the fanatical one she created.

Blake followed up on Ruby's realization."Yeah, Ozpin made this into a friendly competition to showcase the different teams and gain some notoriety for Beacon. Each team selects one volunteer to compete and by process of elimination the winner gets their picture on Pumpkin Pete's box for a whole month. It's no shocker Jaune would be picked for JNPR but are you sure about this Weiss? I have never known you to be interested in this sort of thing."

"Well naturally since no one else in our team was interested I went ahead and took the liberty of representing RWBY. I will be sure to display the dignity and poise that is Beacons finest."

Yang cut in, "Well you know I was actually wanting to have a chance to participate in the conmp…AUGH!"

Weiss's elbow cut into Yang's ribs as sharply as the words were cut off.

"Oh I'm so sorry , I didn't see you there, as I was saying since no one here could possibly want to be on a silly cereal box it was my duty to take the mantle."

"Wow, I haven't seen denial this obvious since Blake was using her ribbons to hide the fact she was a faunus."

Pyrrha gave them all a jump as their attention had completely derailed from the fight and about the contest now.

"When did you get here?"

"Seriously Ruby? You guys came to watch us spar so naturally we would be here. Aside from that we have been taking a break and just been listening in your conversation, you guys always look like your having so much fun together."

Pyrrha approached Weiss.

"As for you, I have been personally training Jaune so don't think he is going to let you win so easily, he has grown stronger and determined that even I am starting to have to put some real effort in our sessions."

"Well I certainly hope so, being trained by the best single fighter in Beacon should allow for favorable results, by no means do i want this to be easy, the sweetest victories are best won through trail and tribulations."

Jaune was not use to such high praise, had it been anyone else words he would have not believed them to be true. But this was Pyrrha speaking them, he knew receiving a genuine complement would feel good but this far exceeded his expectations.

"Thank you Pyrrha , I wont let you down, I know with you by my side I can do anything. The time we spend together is more valuable than all the dust in all the world."

Pyrrha blushed and fidgeted in place a little "Th-thanks Jaune, anytime."

"Whoa, is it getting hot in here or what." Yang couldn't help but tease them a little.

"Really? Its actually a little chilly this morning"

Some questioned if sometimes Ruby did this on purpose or was really this absent minded, for the sake of team RWBY's dignity they wanted to believe it was on purpose….deep down they knew the truth though.

"Anyways me and Pyrrah are going to catch some breakfast right now, wanna join us?"

"Catching fish by chance?!"

"Uhh no Blake sorry , I meant we are going to the cafeteria to have breakfast."

Blake was dejected by this realization everyone joined her in a moment of silence.

"ALLLLLRIGHT, team RWBY and JNPR shall set course for a hearty breakfast, captains orders!"

Ruby was always the first to jump at the opportunity to perform joint activities with people, the more the merrier being her chief motto.

Everyone began making their way to the cafe when Jaune stopped Pyrrha for a moment,

"Uhh before i forget when the competition is over there is something i wanted to talk to you about, if you could perhaps find some time.?"

Pyrrha felt her thoughts and heart begin to race, ' _Why does this feel weird, why am i suddenly nervous, calm down Pyrrha, be steady be yourself_ '

"Y-yes our course I will make time for you, as much time as you need, All the time if you need it, I have SO much time….."

"Great! Alright lets catch up to the others before Yang eats everything good again."

The two of them ran together smiling at one another in anticipation for the day, so much has happened and so much more is to come.

"As long as were together we will be alright" they both thought.


	2. Emerald Forest

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of IP's associated with the franchise including Pumpkin Pete cereal brand and all other trademarks.**

"Pumpkin Pete's

A hunter's treat

With grains and flakes

The Grimm can't beat."

Pyrrha sang to herself as she strolled through the halls of Beacon. Feeling in high spirits after a great breakfast with her friends she began thinking up new ways to train Jaune to help prepare him for tomorrow's competition.

"Hey did you see him this morning too?"

"Yeah I can't believe he is actually keeping up with THE Pyrrha Nikos, do you think they are dating? I always see them together these days."

Pyrrha began hearing some girls gossiping nearby, by the looks of it a Faunus and two other girls from their class.

"No way, a girl like her probably can't think of anything else but training, and why shouldn't she, that girl will be a huntress the rest of her life. Jaune on the other hand will probably settle down, he seems like the kind of guy who will marry normal village girl #1." The girl with the ribbons in her hair spoke a bit harshly.

"Haha, you're probably right. They aren't suited for each other anyways; He is becoming a really reliable guy though. I mean, it won't be long before he starts getting more attention if he keeps this up. Plus I heard he is competing in tomorrow's Pumpkin Pete's contest, that's so cool." The girl with pig tails was smaller than the other two and had to look up while talking.

"I guess if you like that sort of thing, I mean the cereal is pretty good I suppose." Ribbon girl's tone changed a little when thinking about it for a bit.

"Hey aren't you acting as the health committee for the event."

Her words directed to the rabbit Faunus.

"Yes I am, I have been watching them each day in case Jaune hurts himself. Pyrrha can be really scary, I don't know how he does it, but he is really cool. I remember when people would pick on him because he was weaker than the other hunters, but he never gave up and look at him now! Team leader over Pyrrha, representing JNPR for the competition and he is so nice. He once helped me pick up my books when someone knocked them over. Even being a Faunus he was nice and sweet to me. So if he hurts himself tomorrow I will be there to return the favor, I will carry him off to the infirmary and treat his wounds personally."

"And then carry him over into adulthood while you're at it I bet." The other two girls giggled and teased their love stuck friend.

Pyrrha decided she had heard enough and walked the opposite direction feeling a bit lethargic.

"It makes sense that others would begin to notice Jaune now, I mean out of all the people here at Beacon he has, by far, improved the most from when he started. He really is the embodiment of what this academy is all about. That anyone can achieve greatness through sheer hard work and determination, no matter how average or simple they may seem. A real champion to the average folk."

 _Sigh… I feel like I'm the one being left behind. I wonder; will I be able to go where he goes forever? What if he_ _does_ _want to settle down one day, will he no longer want to be with me as a hunter?_

"What am I thinking? One problem at a time Pyrrha, your job is to make sure Jaune is ready tomorrow. If he is ready he won't get hurt, he won't need to be taken away by that Faunus, he will be so happy with me and we will be together without worry."

Pyrrha imagined it all in her head, Jaune's smiling face on Pumpkin Pete's cereal box, she would be sure to buy one and hold onto it as a keepsake. Most likely emptying out the cereal first since it was not very good for you.

"Alright! Time to head for Emerald Forest for this afternoons session. Don't worry Jaune I will protect you from all the Faunus in the whole world, cute as they may be."

\- Emerald Forest (Noon) -

"HIIIYAAA!" Juane was striking through a few Grimm that were unfortunate enough to challenge him.

 _'_ _Be steady Jaune, look for the answers. Reaction for their actions, just like Pyrrha. Left claw for lower left torso, two measures down with shield, right arm thrust to collar line._ 'another Grimm down.

 _'_ _Block stinger with right blade, 90 degrees, shield strike to forehead, disoriented, advance two steps, shield up, block stinger again, blade through left eye'_ Another one.

The last Grimm had been felled and now a moment of peace set it.

I can't wait show Pyrrha what I have learned tomorrow, I want her to know I won't give up, that I will be the leader JNPR deserves. And maybe, just maybe be a guy worth her attention.

Just as Juane was imagining what he will say to Pyrrha after the competition his reflexes jumped and grabbed something out of the air.

"Whoa, nice catch there rabbit."

"Hi Pyrrha!"

Jaune looked at his hand to see it was a juice box, grape flavored, organic and chilled, just what he needed.

"Oh, grape juice, truly a blessing from the gods."

Juane happily par took of Pyrrha's generous offer as she pulled her own out and shared a drink together in the quiet forest. They found a nice tree to lean on as they sat together shoulder to shoulder.

Pyrrha felt a sense of relief and comfort when she was with Jaune. All her doubts and fears seemed to be swept away in the gentle breeze as she shared a quiet moment with her partner. _'Please, please let me keep these moments forever'_

Pyrrha thought of what life would be like if she wasn't a huntress, maybe Jaune would find that more appealing, living a simple life as a village girl. She imagined herself as a baker or a floweriest and each morning Jaune would come to visit her and share lunch. But before she could entertain this idea any longer she felt a bit of weight on shoulder.

Jaune had fallen asleep next to her, his rhythmic breathing was endearing to Pyrrah and she thanked the gods for her fortune.

 _'_ _Something feels soft'_ Jaune was half asleep but was surprised how comfortable he felt. His head lay on something soft yet firm enough to support him, and the sweet smell of flowers filled his senses.

 _'_ _Wasn't I training a moment ago?'_ Jaune thought to himself as he opened his eyes and realized his head lay on Pyrrha's lap, she had her eyes closed as well and was humming a sweet melody. If ever Jaune was ever asked to describe the most beautiful woman in the world, the only thing now he will ever think of would by Pyrrha in this very moment.

"Oh, your awake now. You must have been tired from all the training, I thought it was best to let you sleep until you were all rested up, you know you can tell me if you are ever in need of some rest. I don't want you to hurt yourse…."

Pyrrha's words were cut off as Jaune placed his hand on her cheek; he looked into her eyes and whispered "never leave."

Two simple words made the whole world fall away and it was just the two of them at that moment. The Grimm no longer existed, nor did Beacon, the competition, or any thoughts other than of each other.

Pyrrha placed her hand over his, "I'm here for you", her heart told her to move closer; she leaned in slowly as they closed their eyes…and.

"KYYYYAAAAA! Ren stop running already and tell me!"

Startled by the sudden thrashing and chaos that was approaching them Jaune and Pyrrha jumped to their feet ready for the only thing it could possibly be.

"Nora, just calm down, it was only a friend I just met." Ren was running from the hurricane that was fast on the approach when he stopped upon seeing Pyrrha and Jaune. "Oh….hi there." As a man his instincts were telling him he interrupted something…..something important and likely made _some_ people very…..upset.

Ren would come to regret this moment of pause; he would look back on this moment and think how foolish he was to let his guard down.

"GOTTCHA!" Nora came in at full speed grabbing hold of Ren and crashing into a nearby bush. Pyrrha and Jaune could have sworn they heard a few cracks.

"OHHH GAWD THE PAIN!" Nora wasted no time pacing Ren in an arm bar she had been practicing.

"Spill it Ren WHO WAS SHE!"

"Her name was Penny, it was Penny ok AAAAGH!"

"Oh really! And what were you two doing alone in the electrical shed!"

"Even if I did tell you wouldn't believe me" Ren was painfully edging out his explanation as Nora continued her assault.

Pyrrha and Jaune were quietly watching the scene unfold when Nora finally took notice to them and released Ren.

"Oh hey guys, what's up, what the heck are doing way out here all alone? WAIT a minute are you in on this to?! Ren don't tell me you were meeting them out here alone to tell them and not me!"

Fearing for his life Ren quickly rebutted "This is purely coincidence we ran into them, besides like I said nothing happened, Penny just needed a…break I guess you could call it."

"Hmmmmm fine. I guess I'll let you off easy this time."

 _"_ _That was easy?"_ The three thought in unison.

"So if you weren't meeting Ren out here what were you two up to? You left for training hours ago, I thought by now you have made it back to Beacon."

"We uhhh got caught up with some extra scary Grimm, yeah, we thought it would be best to lay low while they passed by, can never be too careful right, I guess we just let the time pass by without realizing it. Well Pyrrha looks like your plan worked perfectly; with the four of us here we can all safely return to Beacon."

"Oh yes yes of course Jaune, I knew we could always count on our teammates hahaha oh right let's hurry back or else we risk being late for Ozpin's address to the participants."

Nora beamed with excitement "YOUR RIGHT! Come on Ren we have to be FIRST in line, team JNPR will be taking this event by storm!" Grabbing Ren by the arm she dragged him along with great speed,

"Nice save, Pyrrha" Jaune whispered to her, "You too Jaune."

"Come on rabbit, lets show them what their up against, I know you will do great." Pyrrha gave a warm smile.

"Actually before we start running can we walk a little bit ….together?" Jaune wrapped his pinky finger around hers.

Pyrrha blushed "Well, only because you asked so nicely." She said teasingly.

Together they walked at slow pace enjoying each other's company. On the outside they remained bashful yet calm. However;

 _'_ _I NEED (HIM) (HER) ALONE AFTER ALL OF THIS IS OVER!'_

They both thought to themselves.


	3. Beacon's Finest

**-Beacon Auditorium Evening-**

Students, staff and Pumpkin Pete enthusiasts from all over Remnant gathered in Beacon's Auditorium. Cheering and excitement filled the air with everyone brimming with anticipation.

The lights, cameras and public attention Jaune was receiving was foreign to him, never did the boy from the country ever in his wildest dreams think such a situation would ever be possible for him.

But here was not the meek teenager of years past.

Standing here, shoulder to shoulder, he stood among Beacons finest. The leader of team JNPR, a proud and noble Knight, Jaune Arc.

Mediating to keep his anxiety down and his nerves steady he looked on and paid attention to the only thing keeping him grounded at this moment.

Sitting there, front and center his heroine Pyrrha; the first woman to put so much belief in him. Just as Jaune looked past her stardom to see the real girl that lay beneath, Pyrrha had done the same, paying no mind to his simple upbringing to see the real Juane.

"YAAHOOOO! Jauney-boyyyyy, beat them to PULP! BRING THE PAIN!" Nora's screams were encouraging, if not a bit frightening.

"What are you making of it?" As Nora was making a scene and encouraging her friend there was a quiet conversation going on between arguably the two most capable hunters at Beacon.

"Based on what I know so far his chances are looking at around 28 percent, a conservative estimate would be 22 percent." Pyrrha had a gentle expression on her face as to not worry Jaune but the words were sharp and unnerving.

"Better than I was expecting, a problem I anticipate is that he lacks independent tactics. Excellent at directing capable teammates, but he doesn't know his own abilities well enough yet. It's harder to command a team but being alone is a game changer here. What do you think?" Ren was analyzing the other contestants carefully so he could to help Jaune later on.

"He will catch onto that perfectly well, he is adaptable." Pyrrha offered her own observations as well. The roar of the audience worried her a bit; she wondered how her little rabbit was adjusting to the new found spot light.

"Jaune has strength, endurance, strategy, and determination but he lacks two critical things, versatility."

"and Speed" Ren added on.

Pyrrha continued," His sword and shield make him an excellent front lines hunter, any Grimm that he encounters would easily be overtaken by his aura and raw power. A little clumsy yes but with time he will an unstoppable Grimm hunter. That being said he is very predictable to other hunters, a sword has only so many angles it can be swung and for the shield, well no secrets there, it's a shield." Pyrrha looked a little worried.

"He has no other means of attack besides the obvious; this will be a troubling obstacle to overcome for him indeed."

"Which brings us to his other short coming" Ren let out a sigh, "Unfortunately he is just too slow, no matter how capable he may be, if he were to encounter a real speedster like Ruby or Weiss he simply wouldn't be able to keep up let alone land a hit. All the strength in the world doesn't do any good if you can't connect a strike." Ren paused as he began processing information in his head about the other participants.

"What do the rules stipulate?" Ren asked.

Pyrrha chimed back ,"As long as Jaune is not provided any outside assistance during the event everything else should be free game. Any weapons or armor are allowed to be brought in, projectile or otherwise, and there are no limitations on personal buffs like aura enhancers, trackers, and so forth, anything you can use on a mission is usable here basically."

"They really want to get the salt of these hunters don't they?" Ren added a little surprised.

"Well Ozpin wants to showcase not just to Remnant but to the others hunters creative and interactive ways of thinking. Competitions like these are important because the things other hunters see here could save their lives later in the field. Plus if someone is hurt it's controlled and won't lead to someone's death as it would if they were actually alone."

Pyrrah began sizing up the others as well, a feeling of worry and dread began to set in but couldn't figure out why she was feeling so uneasy.

"Hey, what are you two whispering about? Juane is right there, show him some LUV already!" Nora nudged Ren and Pyrrha, "Juane is probably really nervous right now, as his teammates we have to show how proud we are of our leader and that he has our support." Nora's words brought on a look of shock to Ren and Pyrrha's faces, so there really is a reason behind her flamboyant attitude.

"Your right Nora, let's show some ummm lov.. or uhhhh encouragement, yeah! Jaune were really proud of you!"

"You too Ren, come on." Nora said as she pulled on Ren's arm.

"Uhhh Whoop whoop? or whatever….. Jaune I know you won't die so don't worry about that!"

"And you say I'm absent minded, well it's the thought that counts." Nora said teasingly.

Over all the noise their words were as clear as day, it helped that Nora wanted to be 'First in line' she really did want to show support, he thanked her in his head for that. Seeing them their eased his worries.

Jaune waved back and gave a bright smile, standing there with firm absolution he truly looked like a hero on stage. Pyrrha's heart fluttered as she locked eyes with him.

The cheering calmed down as Ozpin made his entrance with his signature coffee cup in suit.

"Dear citizens of Remnant, we the students and staff of Beacon Academy welcome you. As you know this event is being sponsored by the Pumpkin Pete cooperation which has been around for decades offering a wide spectrum of goods and services all over Remnant, their most famous and enduring of these being Pumpkin Pete's cereal."

Ozpin turned to face the contestants and offer his direct encouragement to the students.

"As you know Pumpkin Pete selects an athlete periodically to be showcased on their trademarked Pumpkin Pete's cereal box. Beacon has been presented with an offer to help in this selection, for the first time they are allowing the athlete to be selected by way of competition."

Ozpin's words really put into perspective the gravity of the situation and filled Jaune with excitement. He knew that being selected was a big deal but knowing that everyone in Remnant would know the name and see the face of the showcased athlete was a powerful motivator.

' _Can't wait until all 7 of my sisters begin eating cereal with my face on it, haha that'll be a good way to let my folks know how I'm doing_.' Jaune held in a bit of laughter at this prospect.

Rotating his coffee cup as he spoke, "Because so many of you were feeling up to the challenge we have a rather high number of participating teams, 12 representatives have stepped forward and answered the call."

Ozpin paused a moment to allow the crowd to cheer and encourage their favorite picks.

"So without further delay allow me to explain how the selection process will work. With 12 overall participants available we will be breaking up the event into 3 portions. The first bracket I shall go into detail now. You will be broken up into 4 groups of 3 and placed in a randomly selected environment. Each of you will have the same objective and the winner can be decided in two ways."

Ozpin took a sip from his cup and gave a smirk as he continued on."

"Either complete the objective faster than the other two participants or….. incapacitate them." His words registered dreadfully to some, and exciting to others.

"You may take anything with you and use any means to complete said objective as long as there is not any interference from a third party. No open radio channels, telepathic communication, ordinance drop off and so forth. Breaking this rule will be treated as severely as if you had cheated on a test."

Ozpin's aura became deadly, "I needn't remind such 'good' students how Beacon deals with cheaters."

The air was tense and Ozpin's expression was cold for a moment, but gave a relieving smile, "Remember the students and staff give you their full support and we want you to remain safe, take this experience with you positively and keep in mind what you do here will be seen not just by your fellow hunters and huntresses but also all of Remnant; so let's give them a good show shall we."

Everyone seemed to exhale at the same time with Ozpin's change of tone.

"Each of you will be receiving an extra day of leave for yourself and your Beacon partner to use whenever you so choose as thanks for your participation."

Jaune could have sworn he saw Ozpin glance his way a moment, but perhaps he was reading too much into he thought.

"With that being said, rest well hunters, report to the bull head landing pad tomorrow at 10:00am for departure."

 **AN: Less interaction between Pyrrha and Jaune then I would like but it will only really be for the segments regarding the event since it is just Jaune participating. Anyways thanks for reading, the next chapter has that Arkos goodness we all love.**


	4. Shared Knight

**-Beacon Courtyard Evening-**

"I wonder who I will be going up against?..." Juane said to himself as he looked up at the moon. A chill began to creep up his spine and into his bones.

' _I can't seem to calm down; I wonder if everyone else is as nervous as I am._ ' *Sigh* "I really hate flying…."

"There you are, glad I finally found you little rabbit." Pyrrha approached with a relieved smile on her face, the breeze blew her hair slightly in waves and the moonlight made her appear divine. Jaune was always amazed at how beautiful she was.

"Thanks for being there during the ceremony, I'm sure I would have reprised my role as vomit boy had you not been there." Jaune gave a goofy smile and he tried to relieve his nervousness.

Jaune and Pyrrha shared a laugh together and looked into each other's eyes. His endless sea of blue gazing into her shinning Jade.

"Juane…. I know you will do great tomorrow,You're one of the best this academy has to offer."

Her words were unsteady, she looked worried.

"I know this is important to you. But I…. I also know that it's not solely based on wanting to be the winner of the competition. I am sure you want to live up to the Arc name and that you want everyone to acknowledge you as JNPR's leader, and for people to stop asking why I wasn't."

Pyrrha become a little frantic, putting her thoughts into words made her emotions writhe.

"Jaune just know that you ARE the best to me, I wouldn't want anyone else as our leader or as my partner…..my precious partner." She let out in a struggled voice, choking back tears.

There was a glisten in her eyes, tears had not fallen but her expression ignited a fire in Jaune's heart. Without hesitation Juane grabbed Pyrrha and held her close in his arms, stroking her hair.

Pyrrha nuzzled into his arms, "Please be careful, don't hurt yourself, I know your great but now I am wishing you weren't so that I could always protect you and keep you safe."

Pyrrha's heart finally put the pieces together, she was in a situation where she felt she would lose Juane no matter what happened.

If he succeeded everyone would acknowledge Jaune and he would no longer be just her Knight, he would be everyone's. If Jaune lost he would no doubt have pushed himself to the brink while fighting and hurt himself, failing to protect her partner.

"Pyrrha, I am here for you." Was all he said, she knew what he meant and took those words to heart. They stood there for a time and basked in mutual warmth.

Pyrrha pulled away slightly "Jaune there is something I want you to take with you." Phyyrah pulled Miló from her back and presented it to Jaune, "I know you don't have formal training but you have had at some practice with it, take this with you when you go tomorrow." Jaune looked in astonishment.

For a hunter to provide another with their named weapon in battle was more than just sentiment, to a Knight of the Arc family it meant a symbol of undying devotion. Often accompanied with a proposal for marriage.

Jaune then realized Pyrrha probably did not know of this custom and was doing this as a show of partnership, still ' _it's nice to dream'_ he thought to himself.

Jaune placed his hand over Miló, running along the length of the weapon feeling the grooves' and texture of the weapon. Truly grasping the history, attachment and importance it held to his partner.

Jaune knelt down on one knee "It would be my honor." Grasping the weapon in hand.

 **-JNPR's Dorm Late Night-**

The pair made their way back to their dorm room. Interestingly Ren and Nora were absent.

Pyrrha and Jaune nervously changed into their sleepwear; they each had their own changing curtain and had done this many times in the past while in the same room but tonight felt different.

Pyrrha emerged from hers first now wearing her favorite red and yellow pajamas with little foxes printed all over. She walked over to her night stand and clasped a cup in hand.

Jaune was now wearing his own as well with the exception of sporting a large bunny face print on the center of his shirt.

Pyrrha walked over to him and handed him the cup. "You will need to be well rested for tomorrow, knowing you it would probably be more likely that you won't be able sleep a wink; Ren was kind enough to brew this, says it's a recipe from his village."

Jaune smiled then took a drink, "Whoa, well it certainly has a….earthy taste to it, I wonder how looonghhg….." Before finishing his sentence Juane was in Pyrrha's arms passed out.

"Well, Ren did say to stay close by when he drank it hehe."

Pyrrha carried Jaune over to his bed gently laid him in the covers while helping herself in as well, "I'm sure he won't mind." Pyrrha said to herself mischievously.

She reached an arm over his chest and wrapped a leg over his thigh as she lay.

"I can't let Jaune be the only one growing up."

 **AN: I will be writing a small segment on a conversation between Ren and Pyrrha that happened immediately before she went to see Jaune in the Courtyard to provide a little more insight for her feelings. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I am currently working on outlining my next two short stories which will involve Awkward Bunny (VelvetxJaune) and Knightshade (BlakexJaune). However Arkos is still my priority and will update in a timely manner. I hope you check them out when they release and thanks for the support.**

 **On a side note I published chapters 3 and 4 simultaneously, I noticed on the traffic graph chapter 4 was receiving majority of the views. chapter 3 is new as well so to get some more story check it out. If you are happy without it then I appreciate you checking out chapter 4, hope it is not confusing haha.**


	5. Her Circumstance

**AN: Sorry for how short this update it, the next one will be longer for sure and won't take nearly as long to produce. I am working on a number of works right now and since classes are a little light on the work load I am taking advantage of this time to write up numerous one shots to help keep my creative energy going. They haven't been published yet but I'll do it soon enough.**

 **So like I said before this chapter takes place immediately Before Pyrrha speaks with Jaune in the courtyard so keep that in mind.**

.

.

With Ozpin's last address the crowd cheered and the contestants gave a bow as the stage became dark.

The idle chatter of the crowd and steady movement out of the auditorium overlooked the lone girl still sitting in her seat. Head hanging down lost in thoughts. Taking a deep breath she stood up and made her way out the lone hall through the back exit. The evening breeze was brisk and refreshing, but even this couldn't lift her sprits.

Walking a bit dejectedly a stern voice spoke up, "Are you really ok with this?"

Turning to see her green dressed teammate leaning against the wall, his eyes were serious.

"Wh-what do you mean, of course I am ok with this. Jaune is fulfilling his dream of becoming an established hunter; everyone will now see how great he is. Everyone will want to be his friend and… why wouldn't I want that…"

Ren shock his head, " Pyrrha listen to me, between you Nora and Jaune you are all the only family I have. I place all your wellbeing above everything else. If it were up to me, I wouldn't let Jaune do this."

The Spartans eyes shot wide open, "What do you mean? He wants this more than anything, Jaune wants to be recognized by everyone at Beacon and bring honor to his family!"

Ren looked a little agitated at how stubborn she was being, "You don't seriously believe that do you? Maybe that was the mentality he had when first coming to Beacon but do you honestly believe that is his primary motivation now. "

Pyrrha's lips contorted.

Ren didn't let up, "Think about it, Jaune is the leader of a team that has the champion of Mistral in it, the school idol and all around the best fighter any of us has ever seen, his motivation is not to impress the school. He wants to feel worthy of you." His words cut deep but rang true in her heart.

"Furthermore this was never an issue until fairly recently… now why do you think that is?" Ren looked into Pyrrha's eyes, locking his gaze to prevent her from looking away or trying to change subject.

Pyrrha knew where he was going with this and her heart agreed, "Because, he….has feelings for me." She hung her head low, regretting every decision she had made up until this point. Wishing she had never encouraged this stupid event in the first place and just kept Jaune to herself.

She quietly whimpered "But I "

Ren cut in, " But nothing, he needs your validation, that's all he wants from this."

Pyrrha felt panic and fear, "So what do I do Ren!? If I let him go he could get hurt, OR WORSE! And if he succeeds then…. I lose him…..how do I win?" She chocked back her tears but her crackled voice betrayed her despair.

Ren let out a breath of relief, and gave a smile "Finally… getting honest answers from you and Jaune is like taking pancakes from Nora. I can't stand seeing my family suffer silently."

Pyrrha couldn't help but laugh at how well Ren was able to rustle her emotions "Well we can't all be like Nora you know."

Ren patted Pyrrha's shoulder, "Well now that your being honest we can have a real conversation. "

Pyrrha nodded, she knew the issue wasn't resolved but now that she could speak her heart out it felt like a weight was lifted from her soul.

"I stand by what I said before; that If I could I would bar Jaune from participation. Not that I don't believe in him but rather It's hard to watch my leader, My brother, take a beating and knowing there will be nothing I can do to help." Ren looked down showing visible signs of sadness.

"But I also know that there is nothing that will make him back down, once he has his heart set on an objective he won't back down, that's just the kind of man he is. So as I said I think I have a way to help his speed problem but it won't be ready until the final match ups at the earliest." Pyrrha listened intently.

Ren continued, "Which is why I need you to be honest with yourself and him, I don't know how but you need to find a way to relieve the pressure of wanting to meet the standards he thinks you have. His heart and mind Must be dedicated to the fight, you don't have to outright confess to him but give him the validation he needs." Pyrrha blushed intensely.

"Bu-bu-but how do I show him I care without giving away too much, I don't know if I'm ready." She nervously tapped her fingers together.

Just the response Ren was expecting, fortunately he came prepared. "Let me tell you about an old Knight custom you're probably not familiar with."

.

.

 **AN: Thank you everyone for your support on this story and my other ones as well, your awesome. Please write a review and follow if you enjoy this series as they really help to motivate me to keep going.**


End file.
